


The Dark Warrior and the Scavenger Meet Again

by jtlafon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Groping, Hopeful Ending, Lightsabers, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtlafon/pseuds/jtlafon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My plan for this fanfic is to focus on Rey-Luke in Chapter 1, Kylo only shows up at the end of the chapter. The Reylo will happen in Chapter 2 so just be patient.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Master and Student

**Author's Note:**

> My plan for this fanfic is to focus on Rey-Luke in Chapter 1, Kylo only shows up at the end of the chapter. The Reylo will happen in Chapter 2 so just be patient.

"Wake up Rey, we have much to do today" said a bearded man in his late fifties as the sun was rising in the distance. It was another beautiful day on the island like most days in the years that the wise hermit had spent living here in exile. 

"Okay master Luke, I'm up can you give me some privacy and I'll join you momentarily" said Rey as she let out a yawn and slowly got up from her makeshift bed on the floor. 

She got dressed, putting on grey pants, a white tunic, a greenish-grey vest, brown boots, and she put her hair into three buns like she had done for years on Jakku. She ran to catch up with her master and begin another long day of training. 

She had been on the island for two months now and so far, her training under the famed Luke Skywalker had been frustrating. Most days she was given pointless tasks, him telling her to walk up and down the many steps to the First Jedi Temple, piggyback rides, or she had to do a few laps swimming around the island. 

"Ah there you are Rey, now lets begin we have much to do today and not a moment to lose" said Luke as Rey found him and the long day ahead of her began. 

"This is ridiculous master, I might seriously break my back and how will this help me defeat Snoke?" said Rey as she was carrying the much older, heavier man on her back. 

"I've told you before my apprentice, piggyback rides are a form of strength training and this is how master Yoda taught me" said Luke as he remembered fondly his training under the old, strange hermit from Dagobah.

*That's easy for you to say* Rey thought privately as she continued to carry her master across the island. *There is a big difference between carrying a full grown man and a small green being that is a fraction of the weight* Rey said in her mind as the frustration was growing within her.

"What was that, I could not quite hear what you were thinking" said Luke as he could effortlessly enter her mind but she had done a better job of concealing her exact thoughts from him.

"Oh nothing master, can we take a break yet?" said Rey as she tried to quickly change the subject and wanted to rest as well.

"I suppose we can, it has been a few hours now since we started this morning" said Luke as he got off her back and started to walk in the direction of the nearest beach on the island.

"You rest and I will return for you in a few hours," said Luke as he left her and what he did during this time was stare out into the ocean.

He was so strange compared to anyone she had ever met before, he was wise but crazy at the same time. His training methods were so unorthodox and for the most part, he had not taught her much about lightsaber combat or more about the Force since she arrived. She was frustrated but hoped that it all would pay off in the end, she did not want to admit it but Luke was right about one thing. She did feel stronger since she got here but felt like there were much more sane methods than what Luke made her do almost daily.

"There is nothing to do, might as well take a nap before Luke comes back for me" said Rey as she found a good spot in the grass and was soon sound asleep.

"Time to wake up, we must head back now and get ready for supper" said Luke as he returned from his ocean staring an hour after she fell asleep.

"I'm coming master," said Rey as she caught up quickly with Luke this time and they walked back to one of the huts that he called home.

They arrived at one of the huts and went inside the primitive structure. Luke possessed only meager food but Rey was thankful that her meals here tasted better than the disgusting portions that she consumed during her years on Jakku. She took a piece of bread and savored the taste after taking a bite out of it.

"You did well today, I know that it must be frustrating for you." said Luke and he paused before continuing with his lesson for Rey. "I was young once too and thought what master Yoda was teaching me was a waste of time" said Luke as he took a bite out of his own bread.

"I was wrong and so are you, what you're doing right now is building up your physical strength and preparing yourself mentally before the true training begins" said Luke as a small smile appeared on his face.

She considered herself in great shape before she even got here, years of surviving the harsh environment on Jakku meant that she was well-conditioned and she somehow managed to push Kylo Ren out of her mind, giving him a taste of his own medicine as well.

"Come and sit with me, I would like to ask you something important" said Luke as he sat on the floor and offered a spot for Rey close to him.

She sat next to him and waited for whatever he had to say. "What is your opinion of my nephew?" said Luke as he waited for a response from Rey.

"I don't know honestly... he killed Han but thanks to the Force Bond between us, I feel the Light still within him and killing his father only made it stronger" said Rey with uncertainty, she could feel the wave of emotions from him often and it made her greatly confused.

He had a hot temper, he was a time bomb that could go off at any moment, and was bitter but she could feel his sorrow at what he did to his father and his Light was strongest when he thought of her. She could not understand why, he should hate her for defeating him in battle and leaving a scar across his face.

"He can be redeemed, my father as Darth Vader was worse than him and yet he returned to the Light by saving me before dying" said Luke as he reflected sadly on the only moment he had with his father before he passed away.

"I know but how can I pull it off," said Rey as she was not sure that his Light could defeat the dominant Darkness within him.

"It was compassion, only compassion can bring someone back from the Dark Side" said Luke as he thought for a moment what to say next before continuing with another question. "Do you want to redeem him?" said Luke and waited for her response.

"Yes I do, I want to bring him back to his mother and I'm not sure about Kylo Ren but I do care for Ben Solo" said Rey with determination behind her statement.

"This is good Rey, he clearly feels something for you and you're our best chance at bringing him back before it is too late" said Luke as he got up from the floor and walked towards the door of the hut.

"You must rest, we will discuss this further in the morning" said Luke as Rey walked past him and exited the hut.

"Goodnight master, I'll see you in the morning" said Rey as she walked to her own hut where she slept and meditated.

Unbeknownst to them, a ominous command shuttle was traveling through hyperspace and would be arriving at Ahch-To in 7 hours. The pilot of this ship was tall, covered from head to toe in black robes, and his face was hidden behind a metal helmet. Hidden behind the mask was a man in his late twenties who displayed a smirk on his face as he checked the instrumentation to see how much longer it would be before arriving at his destination.

"You could not hide from me, we'll soon meet again my pretty scavenger" said Kylo as he played out the scenarios in his head of what would happen when they were reunited.

*I'm much stronger than the last time we fought and it seems that your progress has been slower under the guidance of my foolish uncle* Kylo could feel her frustration through their force connection.

"I'm coming for you Rey," said Kylo as he left the ship on autopilot and took a nap to pass the time before his arrival.

It was morning again on Ahch-To and Rey woke up with a startle, she could feel a familiar presence but could not quite pinpoint who it was. She got dressed in her usual attire and wondered why Luke did not come for her, she was concerned.

She eventually found him standing with a grim expression on his face, she walked towards him and asked "What is wrong master?" said Rey as she noticed that he was looking up at the mostly clear sky.

She looked up and what she saw send chills down her spine, "no not him, not yet" said Rey as the ship got closer and was clearly heading for the island that they were on.

"What do we do master, we both know that I'm not ready to face him again" said Rey with concern, she knew deep down that the circumstances were all in her favor in their first duel.

"We wait, he may not be here for a fight" said Luke as his eyes were focused on the ship as the vessel began its descent.

The ship landed and the loading ramp opened to reveal a black figure walking towards them.

"It has been a long time uncle" said Kylo as he regarded his former teacher before turning his attention to the girl. "You should have known that this day was coming, we still have some unfinished business" said Kylo as he waited for a response from her.

"What do you want Kylo Ren?" said Rey as she took a step back and put her hand on the hilt of her lightsaber.

"Simple, I came here for you" said Kylo as he took her all in, she was truly beautiful.


	2. Enemies Become Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO you guys have no idea how much fun that I had writing this chapter. I hope that it meets your expectations and enjoy the Reylo goodness. I would like to thank everyone who has read my stories so far, left kudos on my work, or commented on my work. I appreciate all the support and hope to keep doing this, I enjoy writing. I would like to thank a few people in particular: ComingSway IAmRey__ DatScavenger and FelixAzrael thank you all for your encouragement and means a lot to me that you guys enjoy my work.

Noticing that Rey had her hand on the hilt of her lightsaber, Kylo placed his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. He was sending a warning of his own if she or his uncle tried anything foolish. 

"What do you mean by that, why me?" said Rey as she wondered what kind of facial expression he was making right now but had no idea with his face hidden by his helmet. 

"Do not play dumb with me," said Kylo before continuing "this Force Bond between us goes both ways, I hate feeling your emotions, they are distracting and a weakness" Kylo locked eyes with hers, being in such close proximity to each other intensified the force connection between them greatly. 

"What are your intentions with my apprentice?" said Luke as he stood in front of Rey and blocked Kylo's view of her. 

"Get out of the way old man, I am actually not here to kill you" said Kylo as he took a few steps toward them. "I am here for her, I can unlock her true potential instead of holding her back like you do" Kylo spat with anger behind the statement. 

"You were always impatient Ben, if you had just waited a little longer then you would have been promoted to Jedi Knight" said Luke as he remembered the days before his greatest student turned to the Dark Side. 

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT NAME," Kylo yelled in rage "Ben Solo is gone, I am Kylo Ren now" said Kylo as he removed his lightsaber from his belt and was about to activate it. 

Feeling like this could easily escalate out of control if she did not do something, Rey got in front of Luke and took out her lightsaber as well. "Please Kylo, you're here for me right?" said Rey as she pleaded with him. "Calm down, Luke can leave and we can talk alone" Rey put her lightsaber back on her belt and hoped that she had appeased him enough to go along with her suggestion. 

Her plea seemed to have worked as he put his lightsaber back on his belt "so be it, we'll do it your way then" said Kylo as his eyes were trained on his uncle who looked concerned for his apprentice. 

"Are you sure about this Rey, we both know that he is a dangerous individual" she was his responsibility and he did not like the way his nephew looked at his apprentice. 

"I'll be fine master, I have defeated him once and I will do it again if need be" said Rey with confidence, she appreciated that Luke was concerned for her but felt like it was not necessary. She was a big girl and could handle herself just fine on her own. She was once terrified of this masked man but after seeing his human face and defeating him in a duel, she felt compassion and sadness for him instead of fear and hate in their initial encounters. 

Luke appeared to ease up a little after hearing that and walked away in the direction of his hut, leaving the two bonded force users alone to have a chat. 

Kylo chuckled a little as the figure of his uncle got smaller in the distance "he is right you know, I am dangerous and you're foolish to confront me alone" she was brave, he did admire her spirit. 

She laughed a little in response "yeah I know but I am not that same scared girl that was frozen in fear when I saw you in the forest" said Rey before continuing "I am not afraid of you anymore, I actually want to help you" she could feel that he was calm for now, she hoped that he would stay that way. 

"Oh please, I do not need saving" she was foolish just like his father and mother "I chose this life, Han Solo was a fool to think that his words could convince me to turn my back on everything that I've done in order to fulfill my destiny" he glared at her and hoped that those words would get a rise out of her. 

She was hurt by his words, the loss of Han was still on her mind often "you do not mean that, he loved you and forgave you for everything before his life was extinguished" said Rey as she remembered Luke telling her that he felt Han forgiving his son. 

Kylo let out a chilling laugh in response "if he loved me so much then why did he send me away to train with my uncle instead of being there for me?" she could feel his anger start to rise. 

She hated to admit it but he did have a point "they are only human, we all make mistakes and they regretted not being there for you" Rey said with sorrow, it hurt her heart to see this family torn apart and Snoke was to blame. 

"He will pay for what he has done, I will defeat Snoke" she wanted to destroy that monster for manipulating Ben to the Dark Side which has led to so much pain throughout the galaxy. 

"Haha you're more foolish than I initially thought," he was annoyed with how naive she truly was "my master would break you and you would wish for death in order to stop the pain" he knew all about the cruel methods that Snoke used to torture someone and the idea of him doing that to Rey disturbed him. 

She believed him and he would deny it obviously but she could tell that he was concerned for her when he mentioned Snoke torturing her. She giggled "aww are you concerned for me?" it warmed her heart that he actually cared about her. 

Now that pissed him off, she had some nerve to suggest that he was concerned for her and laughing about it. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm roughly "you think that is funny do you?" his rage was rising, this woman was truly infuriating. 

"Do you have any idea what he is capable of?" said Kylo as he remembered the torture that Snoke had put him through after his failure on Starkiller Base. 

Now she was pissed off as well, she force pushed him back a few feet and glared at him "do not touch me without my permission, who the fuck do you think you are?" she knew that being angry with him was not what Luke told her to do but she hated when people touched her without her consent. 

This time, Kylo did activate his lightsaber after removing it from his belt and Rey activates her own lightsaber to defend herself. She hated that their conversation had turned into disaster so quickly and regretted giggling over a serious topic for him it seemed. She should have known better, she did not know anything about the relationship between Snoke and Kylo, she must've brought up memories that he would rather forget. 

They both ran towards the other and their blades clashed in a stalemate, neither of them could find an advantage. Rey was the first to break off and think of a plan of attack against him. Taking him head on was suicidal for her, his strength was much greater than her own and he could put more power into each strike. The only chance that she had was to keep her distance and use her advantage of speed over him. She put her plan into action and started by throwing some rocks at him which he effortlessly dodged or cut to pieces with his crimson lightsaber. He went on the attack and delivered a heavy strike that caused her to stagger back a little, "you see now that you're not my equal, I am at full strength this time stupid girl" he relished the fact that she could not match his strength when he was not injured and her options of fighting him were limited. 

*Damn it he is right* Rey thought to herself before pushing those doubts where Kylo would not find them, she would not show weakness to him that he could see or determine by reading her mind. Suddenly she had an idea and hoped that Kylo could not determine what she was planning. She ran in the opposite direction and hoped that he would follow her. He did just that and after running for nearly a minute, she stopped and force pushed the dirt on the ground into his face. Her deception paid off, he was taken aback by her little trick and she made her move. He managed to put his blade up in defense but she deflected the blade enough to get in a decent strike on his helmet. 

She noticed that he placed his hand immediately on the front of his helmet and turning away from her so that she could only see his back facing her. "Well done clever girl, I am impressed but I suppose that I should not be surprised that a scavenger would use dirty tactics to win" said Kylo as he dropped the half of his helmet that was cut by her blade. 

"Not dirty tactics, I do what I have to in order to survive" said Rey as she waited for a response from the man with his back turned to her. 

"Why did you go for my helmet, the only protection on my body?" said Kylo as he removed the other half of the ruined helmet and let it drop to the ground. 

"I did not want to hurt you, that was never my intention" it was true, she just wanted to stop this fight before one of them hurt the other badly or worse. 

She deactivated her lightsaber, put it back on her belt, and walked up to him before placing her arms around him in a hug. He was once again taken aback by her actions and managed to blurt out "what do you think you're doing?" he turned around and faced her with his now exposed face. 

She had forgotten how handsome he was and thought the scar did nothing to deter from how attractive he was to her. She wanted to touch it and moved her hand towards his face before he stopped her by grabbing her hand. 

"What are you up to now?" Kylo said as he wondered what she planning on doing before he stopped her. "Let me touch your scar, please Kylo" she pleaded with him to let her proceed with what she wanted to do. 

"Fine, you may proceed" he let go of her hand and did not stop her this time when her hand reached for his face. 

Her hand reached his face and she started to trace the scar with one of her fingers, her finger traveling from his forehead to near his chin. The bacta that they must've used did its job, the scar was visible but all the damaged tissue was healed and she could feel the fresh soft skin. She regretted giving him this scar, she let her anger control her actions and struck an opponent who was already beaten. 

"I am sorry for that, giving you that scar" said Rey as she placed her head on his chest and heard his heart beat. 

"You do not need to be apologize, we both know that I deserved it after what I did that day" said Kylo as he remembered his father placing a hand on his face before falling into the abyss below. 

He moved his hand to her face before gently grabbing her chin. He regarded her with saddened eyes before closing his eyes and meeting her lips in a kiss. 

To say that she was stunned would have been a big understatement, she did not know how to react and was left speechless as he removed his lips from hers. 

Finally finding her voice "Why did you kiss me? her heart was beating rapidly and this time, it was her who was taken completely aback by the actions of this man. 

He shrugged "I just felt like it" said Kylo in an nonchalant manner. That was not what she wanted to hear from him and she was a little hurt "you bastard, that was my first kiss and that is all you can say" she could not believe that he was so indifferent to the significance of that kiss for her. 

"What do you expect from me" said Kylo before continuing "I am not a sweet guy and I've told you before that I can take whatever I want" he thought that she would be in bliss after that kiss but instead she was being pissy with him. 

She grabbed a fist full of his black shirt "no, you cannot take whatever you want" this man could be so infuriating and she hated how big his ego must be after that kiss. 

He dismissed her hand and put both of his hands on her shoulders "I already did, I stole your first kiss" he chuckled and it amused him that he was pushing her buttons. 

She was furious with him after that statement "I hate you" said Rey as she waited for a response from him "I know" Kylo said in response. 

He was not sure if he should admit this or not, it could set her off... "I thought that you should know that I wanted to do that ever since I first met you" said Kylo as he watched her face change from angry to surprised. 

She could not believe it, this man could piss her off one moment then manage to turn it around with a statement like that. "You have a funny way of showing it, kidnapping me and trying to acquire the map from my mind" she had forgiven his past actions not long after she arrived on the island but wanted to hear what he had to say for himself.

"We are supposed to be enemies, I never intended to hurt you but you left me no choice" he did regret the pain that she felt when she was struggling to resist his probing of her mind but he offer her a chance to give up the map willing he recalled. 

Hearing his regret touched her heart and she gave him a bear hug this time. She had hugged him already but he was actually paying attention this time. He could feel her warmth on his clothed body and her breasts were pressed against his chest. He smiled and wanted to kiss her again, he went for her lips and was pleasantly surprised that she met his lips this time. This kiss was so much better than the first one, she was actually participating this time and was clearly enjoying it. The kiss was sweet and they were both satisfied when their lips parted. 

"That was nice, you're a good kisser" she was smiling and she tried to recall when she was as happy as she was now, she suddenly remembered years ago when she found a huge haul of intact parts from a ruined ship on Jakku. She got enough portions to last her for months and she acquired the last parts that she needed to build her speeder. 

"For someone that had just their second kiss ever, you're not bad yourself" Kylo was smiling as well and he missed this, it had been so long since someone showed him any form of affection. 

He decided to up the ante and maneuvered his face next to her neck, he started leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. 

She wondered how many times that this man would surprise her today, she could feel his breath on her neck and liked the feeling of his soft lips leaving kisses all over her neck. She had her eyes closed, bit her lower lip, and blissful enjoyed the sensation that she was experiencing right now. 

He was pleased that she was enjoying herself and that he was the one touching her. So far his luck had held up so he moved his hands downward to her chest area and gave her breasts a gentle squeeze. "Oh Kylo" Rey let out a soft moan of his name which took his breath away and he felt his dick start to become erect. He honestly did not care if she noticed his erection and continued with giving her boobs some attention. They were small but he did not care, she was the perfect woman and he would not let something trivial like the size of her breasts take away from his admiration of her. 

He eventually moved on from her breasts and his hands traveled further down her body, he could feel her toned stomach as his hands went down her waist. He decided to remove his gloves before continuing with his exploration of her body. After removing them and letting them drop to the ground, he reached behind her and placed both hands on her ass. He was more of an ass man than a breasts guy personally, he did not want the gloves to get in the way and he gave her ass cheeks a firm squeeze. He could not believe his luck today, not only did he get to kiss her but he was touching and grabbing her intimately. Now that he thought about it, it actually made a lot of sense why she was letting him touch her like this *she was alone on that hellhole for years and had not received affection from anyone since she was a really small child* the realization pained him and he was more than willing to give her the affection that she deserved, show her what she had been missing out on over the years. 

"Rey, I want you" said Kylo as he gave her the warmest smile that she had ever seen from him and his eyes showed a hint of lust. 

She wanted him too, no one had touched her intimately like that before and she craved the affection that he was giving her. She did receive affection from her friends, hugged both Finn and Poe before but Kylo went far beyond that today and she was not sure if she wanted to stop or not. Her heart was telling her to continue but something in her head was telling her that she was not ready yet to give herself completely to him. 

"I do want you too, Ben but I am not ready yet" said Rey before continuing "I hope that you can understand and respect my wishes" she gazed into his eyes and she could tell that he was disappointed. she turned her head downward and discovered that he was fully erect for her. She felt bad now, he was the one giving her plenty of attention and she failed to give him any attention in return. 

She thought of something and hoped that her proposal would make up for the disappointment that he was feeling currently. "Here is the deal, if you behave like a good boy and do not destroy anything when we eat supper with master Luke then maybe I'll give that lightsaber in your pants some attention later tonight" she winked at him and started to walk in the direction of Luke's hut. She wiggled her ass a little as she walked away from him, a non-verbal way of saying *come with me* 

*This girl is unbelievable* he could not believe that a sweetheart and supposedly naive girl like her, would be so bold. He smirked *my influence must have rubbed off onto her* She basically implied that she would give him a handjob and if he was lucky, she might even suck his dick tonight. He watched her walking in the distance before realizing that she wanted him to come along. 

He ran to catch up with her and they walked together toward Luke's hut, holding hands as the sun was setting in the sky above them.


End file.
